forever love
by Xue Yuguan
Summary: The original outcome is Damon and Elena are not together at the very end. But I wish they could be together and married finally. So I choose this story and write about it just because one of my wish. Damon is a monster at the beginning, but Elena is the only one changed him and make him to be a nice person. Nothing is gonna change her mind except Elena. So I think those two people


Xue Yuguan (Stephanie)

Kristen Belcher

ENGL2030-B03

19 May 2015

Fan fiction Chapter 1

Bonny opened that little exquisite box slowly… that' s cure!

"Oh my god! where did you find it, Bonny?" The puzzled look on Elena's face.

"While, I go back to the world of prisoner in 1850 and cross mountains and rivers to go to the Silas' s tump to get it for you."Bonny said it very happy,seems like that 's actually what she want to do for her best friend.

"Bonny…" Elena was sobbing and hugging her.

The telephone gave a tinkle. Elena take out a cellular phone and answering "Yeah, Demon, see you later!" she held Bonny then go out with a big smile.

She meet with Demon at restaurant of Mystic Falls, she just fell that place is a little different today, but she could not say where is. The beautiful rose are dedicated on the neon stage, she can't see anyone else there beside herself under the dim light. The atmosphere of the restaurant is romantic and sweet. Elena sit there and waiting for Demon's appear. Suddenly, the whole lights are dim, one bunch of spotlight into the middle of the stage, Demon is standing carefully selected tunes played in the background, which is "Marry you" from Bruno Mars. Elena suddenly don't know what to do because of surprised or moved, even she don't know. She standing in the rigid body, gazed at him, with tears from the eyes of the slide.

Demon comes over here to her and stretched out hands on bended knee, lovingly told to her: "Elena, we experienced the ups and downs together, through the road together, I am willing to pay everything for you, even my life! I waited for more than two hundred years in order to meet with you, during this two hundreds years, I suffered a lot. But now that's all worth it! Because I have you! I love you, Elena, always and forever. You know, forever is a very very long time to vampires, I I am willing to love you until the end of the world. My dear, do you want to marry me?" Demon held her hand tightly, it seems like his whole life depends on this decision by her.

At this time, Elena would have cried into a crybaby, She wipe away tears using another hand, straight into the arms of his, and says: "Demon, I do. I love you forever." At this point she has been sobbing.

But no one noticed that Stefan are standing in the shadow of the corner, his chin sunk on chest, seems to have a shiny things down from his eyes, his fingers dig the wall hard. And the conner seems darker because of him, just like some dark power into there, makes people's heart been torn and feel and hard to breath.

It's two o'clock in the morning, Stefan knocked on the door of Bonny's house violent, like he want to know a hole on her door.

"Bonny, do you have some spell which could wash out the memory of the Elena?"Stefan asked directly when Bonny has just opened the door.

The air of his mouth is boozy and terrible and makes Bonny hard to breath for a while. "What's happened?"Bonny helped him into the house, sit on the sofa and give him a glass of water.

"Elena accepted his proposal of marriage. "Stefan speak out the words very struggled like the world suddenly collapsed.

"Demon?"Bonny didn't react it. "Well, there, there." Bonny also don't know what to say now, Elena is her best friend after all. She will be very happy only if Elena is happy, so who she choose is not important for Bonny.

"I can't live without her."Stefan said through clenched teeth. "Why she abandoned me?"

"Eh…While…You will meet a better girl."Bonny can only say that.

"No! You tell me! Tell me what should I do!" Suddenly he become irritable, his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. "You tell me!" He yelled.

Bonny scared, she has never see Stefan such like suddenly exclaimed: "You will never see them again soon!" Bonny pauses, and says, "I got a cure from the the world of prisoner in 1850 for Elena, and she is planning to take the cure with Damon together, then Damon and Elena will become human and they will dye soon compare to your eternal life!" Bonny breathe again as of relieved a heavy load. "Time will make you forget everything. Now, problem solved. "

"Seriously? She want to take the cure with him?" His face was pale and body started trembling. "No! My brother and my love want to abandoned me forever this time!"

"Eh…Stefan, It's not the way you think."

"I will stop them." Stefan stormed out of the house.

Stefan is waking down the street alone in the middle of night. He felt that the night is sucking in with his, he only feel that the heart is very weak to keeping beat again. The deadly languor of him, which was very like a black sea, that rose and drowned consciousness of him bit by bit. He feel that his life now is more terrible than death. he held his fist with his clothing tightly. Suddenly, an idea slipped in his mind, "why don't I take the cure? If I do that , they will never have the chance to build a complete family. They will never have a child or opportunity to got a normal life. Haha, they need to change a place to live every few years. No one will trust them and they will never trust anyone, too. Because they are not human!"

At about four o'clock in the morning, Stefan jumped into Elena's room from the window which near a big Populus tremula outside. He go straight to a dresser and find the cure in the vanity of the drawer easily. "No one know you like I do, Elena. "

He just take the cure without any hesitation…

Fan fiction Chapter 2

It's a new day again. When Elena weak and get up with a big stretch, she has no idea that the cure is already gone a few days before. She just has the date with Damon as normal this days. While, the most happy thing today maybe is her wedding. She looked at herself in the mirror and try to give herself a most sweet smile and say: "come on! Elena, don't be nervous, you are the most beautiful bride!" Then, she turned a big circle. Her skirt become a circle in the sky and her brown hair like beautiful waterfalls, silky and soft.

Under the Caroline's dressed up for a whole morning, Elena now just like an angel from heaven. She blink blink eyes seemed to be able to attract all men. Demon held her princess to the wedding place. That's a place with amazing dedication, that is a big artificial turf, which is full of red roses and lilys. The two said of the road towards the stage is all beautiful crystal flowers and they bling bling like the eyes of the angel, more like the stars in the sky.

Damon held Elena's hand and they look into each other's eyes lovingly : "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part".

Then, It's time for the bride to throws the flower, Elena turn back for her friends and throw the hand bouquet of her entire strength. Beat all of the people here, the hand bouquet dropped into a man which is far away from the stage. That's Stefan!

The word "surprised" is hard to describe Elena's expression on her face…


End file.
